Sangre derramada
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: que pasa cuando tres pasados se unen para formar un futuro… uno en el cual predominaran sus problemas y tristezas para crear soluciones, soluciones que ayuden a fortalecerse el uno al otro… "que pasa cuando tres pasados se unen para formar un futuro… "aquí solo hay una regla... sálvese quien pueda" "DROGA" "SEXO" "ILÍCITO""DESEO" "SANGRE" "DINERO" "CRIMEN"... "ya sabes las reglas


Cariño…

Todas las personas tenemos un origen un padre y una madre, crecer sin uno de ellos es triste, vivir sin ellos es doloroso, tanto que no se aprende a amar…. La vida sin una madre es falta de caricias, y consuelos, la vida sin un padre es falta de apoyo, y si has vivido con los dos pero los has perdido… esa costumbre de amor no será la misma…

Contando distintos puntos de vista, que pasa cuando tres pasados se unen para formar un futuro… uno en el cual predominaran sus problemas y tristezas para crear soluciones, soluciones que ayuden a fortalecerse el uno al otro…

"que pasa cuando tres pasados se unen para formar un futuro… "aquí solo hay una regla... sálvese quien pueda" "DROGA" "SEXO" "ILÍCITO""DESEO" "SANGRE" "DINERO" "CRIMEN"... "ya sabes las reglas muñequita"... "hermano, lo siento pero... estas solo" "porque lo hiciste... por tu culpa mi amigo me odia" "porque te has ido"... ahora solo está tu sepulcro" SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA..."

...

...

...

Los tres estábamos silenciosos en la misma habitación, tu hermoso cabello rojo caía sobre mi pecho, tus lagrimas descendían por tus mejilla, yo en gesto de cariño te las limpiaba cariñosamente... "las princesas no lloran Trixie..." te dije al oído... tu alzaste tu vista hacia mis ojos, vi en tus irises un poco de sangre... me lleno de tristeza saber que te habían torturado, Twist me mirabas con tristeza y arrepentimiento, pero nunca me enoje ni sentí rencor, esos impulsos fueron tonterías de niños... maldigo cada estúpida pelea que tuve contigo... pase la mano por el cabello de Trixie y al ver que de tanto llorar se había dormido me dispuse a hablarte... "no fue tu culpa" dije viendo como estabas levemente alejado a nosotros "si lo fue, te arrastre ser criminal, secuestre a Trixie y la vendí solo por venganza... nos volvimos malos, le hicimos daño a la chica que amábamos, mi padre mato a tu padre... quieres que termine..." me dijiste llorando, "Twist no eres malo, no somos malos... solo estábamos segados por el pasado... ahora que nos hemos quitado la venda sabrás que no eres malo, el pasado nos persuadió como puedo y ella no nos odia, al contrario nos quiere" dije viendo como Trixie se aferraba a mi como si la vida se le fuera en ella, dormía tranquilamente... ""Eli! no lo entiendes por mi culpa blakk nos tiene encerrados en este puto calabozo!"

"eso es cierto twist"... blakk tu voz tranquila me dio ganas de querer golpearte hasta que no quieras más "pero valla valla ya no se odian" me dio tanto enojo que trataba de controlarme definitivamente tu nos cambiaste "cállate blakk!" Twist permanecía en silencio, blakk solo se reía "Eli... volverás a trabajar para mi quieras o no" te di una sonrisa falsa " si jefe como harás esto..." señalaste a Trixie yo solo fruncí el señor "ja Eli me haces reír, pero luego me encargare de ti..." trate de alcanzarte para golpearte cuando levantaste a Trixie bruscamente por el cabello...

Trixie... tu grito se escuchó por la habitación... Blakk reía y tú llorabas.. Trixie tu eres fuerte no llores... "vístete y ve con las demás para que te arreglen un magnate pago por ti... te divertirás mucho ahora ves" esperando respuesta... "no..." de repente jalo más fuerte tu cabello largo te levanto y te lanzo al piso... un gemido de dolor salió de tu boca... "Twist! llévatela! ese hombre la quiere una noche en su cama y se la daremos" dijiste dirigiéndote a Twist esperando a que obedeciera...

"Blakk! DEJALA TRANQUILA! NOS QUIERES A NOSOTROS NO A ELLA!" Twist al fin rompiste tu silencio pero empeoramos la situación... "Que no la quiero! esta mocosa me ha hecho fortuna con su belleza! como crees que no la quiero! pensé que era inservible pero le encontré una utilidad!" tus palabras nos enojaron Trixie no es un juguete sexual ni una cualquiera... es una chica dulce e inteligente y cada palabra tuya a dañado lentamente su autoestima... la ha reducido a nada... me ha dicho que la gente solo la quiere por la copa grande de su brasear... por el tamaño de sus senos...por sus voluptuosas caderas... por la belleza de sus curvas... pero cuando fuimos a esa fiesta fi que llevabas un vestido hermosamente tierno, a diferencia de otras mujeres tu no aprovechaste tus dotes, tu no me atrajiste por tus curvas... Trixie lo que me tentó a amarte fue el brillo de tus ojos... "Blakk... no puedo..." tu débil voz salió al fin "estoy... embrazada..." "no me importa! un carajo! luego te enviare a abortar"

"no blakk! mi bebe! por favor hare lo que quieras déjalo vivir!" blakk decido salir con ella a la fuerza pero... tú se la arrancaste de los brazos Twist... blakk en su enojo saco el arma "Eli protege Trixie!" en eso me la lanzaste yo en mi posibilidad la atrape pero casi caigo con ella al ver que... Blakk te disparo...

"Trixie te amo perdón por lo que te hice ojalá nunca te hubiera tocado pero no pienses mal a pesar de haberte violado... quiero a mi hijo y sé que Eli será un buen padre... Eli... cuida de Trixie y de mi hijo" en tu último aliento dijiste lo anterior...

Como llegamos a esto...

Para entenderlo hay que mirar el pasado...

* * *

hola! nota teclado dañado... ow pero sobrevivi.. he aqui la primera parte de esta historia... laaaarga porque estoy terminando otras va de atras y en el proximo cap llegamos a la niñes de shane Aw... y hasta llegar a esta.. Twist no muere... a no ser... no calmaos lo quiero mucho... los cuatro seran una familia rara pero feliz (dos padres lol ese niño crecerá preguntándose quien de los dos sera XD) como se habran metido en el rollo... yo no se XD

lean bajo su responsabilidad... no solo habra lemon habran problemas de la juventud y crimenes...no estamos en bajoterra... estamos en la superficie!

tengo el cap 2 listico diez comentarios y lo subo enseguida... si no lo subire cuando lo considere... dedicada a los hermoso lectores tan sexys y a los que comentan en la historia sobre todo a Temprance... gracias por seguir mirs historias (aunque son estupidas XD y algunas sadicas lol)

los adoro

su sensual escritora...

ASH!


End file.
